Messed Up: Mixed Up Comedy
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Come one and all to read this hey Arnold Comedy. I haven't been reading any Hey Arnold comedies lately, so i decided to write my own. So read this fic, if your ready for some laughs and Opinions!!!!


Okay everyone, before anyone gets confused about this story, let me explain. This is a comedy people so when people are acting differently then their suppose to, just laugh. These are basically the switches that are going to be in this story: Big Patty: Eugene, Curly: Lila, Arnold: Helga, Gerald: Phoebe, Harold: Rhonda, and Sid: Brainy. In other words, these characters will acting like the person next to them so, be prepared to laugh. This Comedy is gonna rock your minds.  
  
-Scene 1: Arnold and Helga in Arnold's Talk.  
  
Arnold is walking towards Gerald when he spots Helga across the playground. A bright light surrounds the playground and kids. The comedy has begun, get ready to laugh folks cause here we go!!!  
-Back to Arnold with his new personality.  
  
Arnold watches Helga from afar. "Oh my love, what I'm I doing wrong? Why don't you see my undying love and devotion to you?" As Arnold is saying this, Sid appears behind him, weezing. "Sid, what are you doing here!" Demanded Arnold. "I..(weeze)... don't(weeze... Know" explained Sid as Arnold pushed him away. Sid looks at Arnold stomping away and shouts "Hey, don't I at-least, get knocked out, why did the Author have to put me as Brain!" [The author appears and Sid runs away.] THAT'S RIGHT, NO ONE MESSES WITH ME, ANYWAY BACK TO THE SHOW!!!!  
Helga walks by Arnold and Arnold quickly pushes her and shouts "Unibrow!" and runs off as everyone starts laughing. "What I'm I doing wrong?" Arnold wondered as we ran through the halls. Meanwhile, Helga was getting up from her fall "That Arnold, he's such a bully. Phoebe, get your butt over here!!!" Helga shouted. Phoebe walked over to Helga and murmured "Keep your cool Girl, I was telling one of the Urban Legends, sometimes you really remind me of Arnold." Helga shook her head and hissed "Don't even mention that name to me, He's such a football head!" Phoebe looked at Helga and they walked inside the school building.   
  
scene 2: Mr. Simmons classroom: In school  
  
Lila jumps on the desk and shouts "I'm ever so such we should free the animals! Free the Animals!" She then jumps through the window yelling "Free the Animals. Then you see Curly watching Lila "That's was very crazy thing to do, I wish I could have done it. Mr. Simmons enters the classroom.  
  
Mr. Simmons: Hello special class, I got a super duper special surprise today. I'll just want to say, I'm sorry for being the gay loser. Please forgive me. Why do I even teach? I'm pathetic, I mean look at me. I have no hair, and I think everything is special. I teach a class that should be in the loony bin. To make things worse, practically everyone on the Internet, thinks I'm a fag. I'm going crazy. ~Mr. Simmons curls up into a ball and hides behind the desk muttering~ "Why I'm I me? I wasted my life teaching!"   
  
~ Suddenly Big Patty enters the classroom, slips on some books and fall out the window, If you listen carefully you can hear~ "I'm okay!" Eugene enters skipping happily, humming a little tune. "I'm free, I' have no more bad luck, I got switched with Big Patty, I'm so happy!" Out of nowhere, a gang of crows star attacking Eugene till he's dead and Gerald pops out and examines Eugene's body and shouts "You killed Eugene! You bastards!" ~ Don't sew me South Park, I just had to add that saying~ Brainy appears with an oversized cap on his head backwards "Hey I'm Sid, I can finally talk without Weezing, Now I can finally tell you Helga that, I lov," Before Brainy could finish, Rhonda gets up and throws food into his mouth, "i just love food, I'm dumb left-back kid Harold, Come on Brainy, let's do some pranks." Announced Rhonda as she grabs Brainy and leaves. A minute later, you see them being chased by the Principal.   
~ Harold steps in the classroom dressed in some expensive suit. "hey everyone, look at my suit. I got it in France since my parents are so rich. Out of all the characters on the show, you had to pick Rhonda for me!" Recommended Harold as the Narrator came out and whispered to him "Be careful what you say, or I'll let you be Arnold's pig!" With that, the Narrator disappeared, leaving a Harold shaking with fear. "Hey At least, you could have some fashion sense, at-least have some pity on me. Let some people pay attention to me." Shouted Harold. As soon as he said this, he was instantly got beat up by Wolfgang who thought his fashion sense sucked.   
~The scene goes back to Helga and love-struck poem-writing Arnold. Arnold is staring at Helga and writing stuff down in a blue book while, Helga is acting casually. Actually she was giving people bad advice and since Helga switched with Arnold, everyone was screwed since everyone turned to her for advice when Arnold was the true one to turn to.  
  
-Scene 3: What would happen if people couldn't tell any lies, In this everyone is back to Normal.  
  
Arnold: Maybe, I should stop butting in on everyone's business. I should stop falling in love, with every pretty girl I see. (Lila walks by, and Arnold chases after her, shouting "I love you!!!!) "Hey I said I should stop, I didn't say I would." Explained Arnold as he ran after Lila.  
  
Lila: I think people are ever so mean over here. I should have better taste in guys, I mean Arnie. What A mistake! I think I should stop pretending to care, for others. (Suddenly Brainy walks by and Lila falls in love.)  
  
Helga: Crimney, I guess I should try being myself. Stop hiding my beauty and tell Arnold how, I feel. I should be nicer to people. Gee! This list goes on and on. I didn't even know, I had all this problems. Most of all, I should control my temper (Instantly Brainy appears behind Helga and she punches him, breaking his glasses). I JUST CAN'T STAND ALWAYS STANDING BEHIND ME, AND HIS WEEZING. UGH, IT JUST MAKES ME SO, ANGRY!  
  
Brainy: (wheeze) I Should stop sneaking around then,(weeze) I wouldn't get hurt or be a total outcast. (wheeze) ~Suddenly you see Brainy running with Curly freeing the animals. "Hey, at-least, I get noticed!"  
  
Curly: What can I say? Hahahahahahahahahaha I have no problems, I love being crazy, that's complete honesty, I swear. hahahahahahahahhaha! Free...The.....Animals!!!!!!!!  
  
Harold: Maybe, I should excerise and go on Jenny Craig, and be nicer to people. (Later on, you see him eating tons of ice-creams and bullying Sid.)  
  
Phoebe: Maybe i should be braver and more outspoken. ~You then see her, taking down orders from Helga and others in a notebook~  
  
Gerald: I'm just perfect, only maybe I would want a normal best-friend and a different sister. ~Then you see him talking with Arnold and playing with his sister as she calls him a meany.  
  
Sid: Maybe I should stop playing pranks and actually listen to Arnold. (Then you see him in the detention room.)   
  
Eugene: I'm too positive and pathetic. I bring bad luck to everyone who, hangs out with me or knows me. I'm a loser, I should wear good luck charms! (Then you see him falling into a ditch.)  
  
Big Patty: I should act nicer and control my temper. ( then it shows Patty beating up a kid).  
  
  
-Scene 4: The Ending.   
  
  
Narrator: Thank you everybody for reading, please review and be happy.  
~Stinky and Nadine enter~  
  
Stinky and Nadine: Why weren't we in this Comedy? This is an Outrage!!!! We're shutting you down, you dissed us all!!!  
  
Narrator: Now guys, I'll put you in my next fic.   
~Suddenly Wolfgang, Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Harold, Phoebe, and Sid appear~  
  
Wolfgang: I think we should beat up this narrator who created the story as well, and didn't even put me in it, I didn't get even one talk phrase. You'll pay for that!!!!!   
  
Arnold and Helga: "Where's our scene? You completely dissed me and Arnold and we never even got a love scene?"   
  
Gerald and Phoebe: Chill out guys, we're beat her up slowly!!!  
  
Narrator/Author: Now you guys, I know I'm the author as well, but I can make a sequel and put you all in it, please guys. Your acting pretty harsh, I didn't do anything wrong. Stop taking everything so seriously, this is a comedy after all.   
  
Harold and Sid: yeah it is, so we can beat you up and it'll be funny!!!!  
~Curly appears~  
  
Curly: hahahahahahahahahaha! beat up the author!!!!!!  
  
~The whole gang of fourth graders is closing in on me, I'm done for. ~  
  
Author/Narrator: Noooooooooooooo!  
  
-The End or Is it?   
  
  
-I managed to distract them long enough, to write this. Thanks anyone for reading and please review and give me good reviews people, I don't even want to red any bad ones. IF i have any fans, I gotta say I love you guys and keep reviewing and liking or loving my stories cause, I preciate all your thoughts and opinions. I hope you guys, think this is funny as well.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
